


Unspoken

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, My first coffeeshop AU, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, if starbucks is a coffeeshop that is, questionable knowledge of starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe can’t quite say it out loud.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You know what I finished watching last night?”

  
Poe turns to look at Ben. “Do tell.”

  
“Jurassic World.”

  
Poe raises an eyebrow. Across from them, a woman is on her laptop, no doubt doing some sort of work. Poe doesn’t know what, really. “That movie, really?”

  
Ben sweeps his hair out of his eyes and sighs. “Come on, Poe. You gotta admit that the Indominus Rex is pretty cool.”

  
_You’re pretty cool,_ Poe thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud. He doesn’t know how to vocalize the fact that Ben may be one of the most amazing, exquisite people he knows. “You’re pretty cool” probably doesn’t even cover it.

  
“Yes, but…” Poe sighs. “I mean, you’d think that after what, three movies they would have learned their lesson?”

  
Ben shrugs. “By that logic, you might as well apply it to other franchises.”

  
Poe laughs, surprised. Ben seems to have his lips twitching, and then he laughs too. There’s something about the way he laughs that reminds Poe almost of some sort of angel. Ben already has the voice like one, Poe thinks. Nice and soft and deep.

  
They have to act professional when the first customer comes to the counter, of course. She wants to try one of the new drinks, really; she’s interested. Ben prepares her drink along with Poe, and there’s something about this job (taken mostly to pay the bills while they’re both working their way through college) that’s comforting. Seeing Ben, for example.

  
Poe just wonders when he’s going to have the courage to say what he needs to say (“I love you”) out loud.


End file.
